The present invention relates to front suspension forks of motorcycles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cosmetic shroud, which may be installed on a motorcycle front suspension fork to alter the appearance of the motorcycle fork for aesthetic purposes.
In general, a motorcycle suspension fork comprises a pair of generally parallel fork blades and an attachment or securing member, which connects the fork blades to one another at or near their respective upper ends. Lower ends of the fork blades connect to and support an axle for a front wheel of the motorcycle. The attachment member pivotally connects the fork blades to the frame of the motorcycle and pivots relative to the frame to permit steering of the front wheel. Typically, each of the fork blades includes first and second support members that are telescopically engaged with one another for reciprocating movement relative to one another along an axis. Such fork blades also typically include one or more springs, which bias the support members toward a particular orientation relative to one another, and dampers which minimize oscillation. The reciprocating movement of the support members of each fork blade, together with their associated springs and dampers, provides suspension, which allows the fork to absorb shock and thereby provide a smooth ride as the motorcycle travels.
In general, there are two configurations of telescoping fork blades for motorcycles in wide usage. In the first configuration, the upper support member has an upper portion that is rigidly attached to the securing member of the fork and a lower end margin that is telescopically received within an upper end margin of the lower support member, and the lower portion of the lower support member is connected to the axle of the front wheel. In the second configuration, the telescoping relationship of the upper and lower support members is opposite the first configuration in that an upper end margin of the lower support member is telescopically received within a lower end margin of the upper support member.
The first fork blade configuration (wherein the lower end margin of the upper support member is telescopically received within an upper end margin of the lower support member) has advantages in that it tends to be less expensive and easier to produce and assemble than the second fork blade configuration (wherein the upper end margin of the lower support member is telescopically received within the lower end margin of the upper support member). Generally speaking, the second fork blade configuration tends to be associated with superior or high performance forks.
Motorcycle enthusiasts tend to prefer superior or high performance motorcycles and parts, so generally speaking, the second fork blade configuration tends to be the preferred configuration. However, not all motorcycle enthusiasts are not willing or able to pay the higher price typically attached to premium components such as these high performance motorcycle forks, yet many motorcycle enthusiasts would still prefer to at least give the appearance of having premium components such as high performance forks with the second fork blade configuration, is simply like the look of a fork blade wherein the upper support member is larger in diameter than the lower support member. Thus, there is a need for a manner of providing the “look” of forks having the second fork blade configuration, yet having the structure and function of the first fork blade configuration, which tends to be less expensive.